


Prime's Web

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Spark Bond, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13203456#t13203456<br/>I hope it's not too weird. Well then...</p>
<p>Imagine a story where Optimus and Ratchet are bonded. Spark bonds - and even more: bonded Primes - are pretty rare. That's why no one knows/remembers what happens when one side of the bond - a Prime's partner - is in danger.</p>
<p>"Save the bondmate" is a dormant protocol, activated - instinctively, without a Prime's control - only as a last resort, when the bond is about to break. It 1) teleports a Prime to the bondmate (eating up a lot of his energy - but giving him for a brief moment an ability he doesn't have) and 2) creates a technoorganic web that wraps around a Primes's bondmate, patching up - temporarily - all his/her injuries, giving him/her a part of a Prime's energon and tries to support the injured mech's life as long as it can. So - to sum it up - it's like a freaky version of a medical drip. Looking like thin cables/veins. Full of energon. Growing from a Prime's body.</p>
<p>When the bond between Optimus and Ratchet is endangered for the first time during a battle, the protocol activates, saving the medic and freaking/weirding out everyone else. When Ratchet's life is no longer in danger, the "web" retracts and disappears inside the Prime's body. But - once created - it still exists in its basic form. Ready to be used again. And - potentially - to serve other, not so dramatic purposes :)<br/>Here's the trick: every time the "web" touches Ratchet, it creates dozens, hundreds (...thousands?) of new interfacing points underneath it. Perfect for energon-sharing. Plug n play. And other creative uses... :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not sure I got the epicness down...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prime's Web

**Author's Note:**

> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13203456#t13203456  
> I hope it's not too weird. Well then...
> 
> Imagine a story where Optimus and Ratchet are bonded. Spark bonds - and even more: bonded Primes - are pretty rare. That's why no one knows/remembers what happens when one side of the bond - a Prime's partner - is in danger.
> 
> "Save the bondmate" is a dormant protocol, activated - instinctively, without a Prime's control - only as a last resort, when the bond is about to break. It 1) teleports a Prime to the bondmate (eating up a lot of his energy - but giving him for a brief moment an ability he doesn't have) and 2) creates a technoorganic web that wraps around a Primes's bondmate, patching up - temporarily - all his/her injuries, giving him/her a part of a Prime's energon and tries to support the injured mech's life as long as it can. So - to sum it up - it's like a freaky version of a medical drip. Looking like thin cables/veins. Full of energon. Growing from a Prime's body.
> 
> When the bond between Optimus and Ratchet is endangered for the first time during a battle, the protocol activates, saving the medic and freaking/weirding out everyone else. When Ratchet's life is no longer in danger, the "web" retracts and disappears inside the Prime's body. But - once created - it still exists in its basic form. Ready to be used again. And - potentially - to serve other, not so dramatic purposes :)  
> Here's the trick: every time the "web" touches Ratchet, it creates dozens, hundreds (...thousands?) of new interfacing points underneath it. Perfect for energon-sharing. Plug n play. And other creative uses... :)
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure I got the epicness down...

Ratchet didn’t see the shot that hit him. He felt the pain, and his HUD was full of errors. His optics were failing, everything was failing. He wasn’t going to survive this, and that pained him. Not for his deactivation, but for the pain it would bring Optimus. Ratchet groaned. He didn’t want to be the reason Prime deactivated. Yet, they’d both known it was a possibility the day they bonded. But still, knowing and experiencing it were two different things. And Optimus wasn’t even close by; last Ratchet had seen, he was the other side of the battlefield, fighting with Megatron. He couldn’t even say goodbye.

And then, almost as if he’d been summoned by mere thought, Optimus was there, kneeling next to him, hands grasping for his. And hundreds of thin spidery filaments spread out from his frame towards Ratchet. Instinctively, Ratchet tensed as the tendrils touched him, but they didn’t hurt. In fact, they did the opposite, seemingly fixing and repairing the worst of the damage and replacing some of his lost energon. Ratchet wasn’t aware of anything but Optimus’ voice, the soothing tenor that he loved so much washing over him as his frame seemed to repair itself. The warnings in his HUD gradually disappeared and he let out a groan.  
“It’s all right, Ratchet.” Optimus didn’t seem too freaked out by the hundreds of wires connecting him and Ratchet. But then, Optimus didn’t freak out about a lot of things. And Ratchet couldn’t find it in himself to be concerned if Optimus wasn’t. He was curious however. But that could wait for now.  
“Nnnn…” Optimus helped Ratchet to a sitting position, the filaments retreating back into Optimus’ plating.  
“What the frag was that?” Ironhide practically demanded. Only then did Ratchet realise that most of the Autobots and Decepticons were watching them.  
“Prime safety protocol.” Soundwave announced. Everyone stared at him.  
“Decepticons, retreat.” Megatron called the order before any Autobot could react. The Decepticons left, and the Autobots stood around, trying to work out exactly what had happened.  
“Autobots, return to base.” Optimus’ command brought them back to some semblance of order. He transformed, and waited as Ironhide and Jazz helped Ratchet into his trailer. There were few other wounded, something he was grateful for. It meant that the medics could concentrate on his bondmate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Soundwave was right?”  
“Yes.” Prowl nodded, putting down the datapad he’d been reading from. “First Aid compiled all the information for me as I requested. It seems that this coding is only specific to Primes, and that Optimus received it upon receiving the Matrix.”  
“But he was like Spiderman.” Jazz shook his head. “I swear, one moment he was standing next ta me, the next, he’s over the other side of the battlefield.” Prowl consulted his datapad again.  
“That would appear to be the coding’s effect. Apparently, this protocol, once initiated, transports the Prime to his bonded’s side in order to save the bond and preserve the Prime.”  
“And creates some funky web thing.”  
“That _funky web thing_ stabilised Ratchet’s systems for long enough so that he could be returned to the Ark for Hoist, Wheeljack and First Aid to repair.”  
“Still freaky.”  
“Yes, freaky.” Prowl, for once, was in firm agreement with Jazz.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“What do you mean ‘dormant protocol’?” Ratchet demanded, though the effect was lessened because he was lying on a medical berth, hooked up to drips and monitors.  
“It’s a dormant protocol that activates when a Prime’s bondmate is in danger of deactivation.”  
“When the bond’s about to break.” Ratchet put in.  
“Yes.” Optimus looked a little guilty.  
“That Matrix can be a fragger at times.” Ratchet muttered, half amused.  
“Yes.” Optimus nodded. They’d experienced many things with the Matrix since they’d bonding, but this was the first time it had acted outside of a spark merge. “Though, I cannot say I’m unhappy with the results.” He squeezed Ratchet’s hand.  
“Yeah.” Ratchet nodded carefully. “First Aid said that the… filaments… that extended from your frame are what kept me functioning. Apparently they repaired enough of my injuries and systems so that I wouldn’t offline.”  
“A fact for which I am very relieved.” Optimus admitted. “I do not want to lose you Ratchet.” Ratchet laid his head back and laughed lowly.  
“Somehow, with you as my bonded, I don’t think that’s going to be happening.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later, and First Aid had allowed Ratchet to leave the med bay and return to light (and he stressed _light_ ) duties. Ratchet made his way to the quarters he and Optimus shared, slumping on the sofa in the small entry room in relief. Even the relatively short journey from the medbay had been more than he wanted to do at the moment, but for once, he was eager to be out of his medbay. Optimus, having been notified that Ratchet had left the medbay, made his way to their quarters, returning not long after Ratchet.  
“You’re exhausted.” He said, taking one look at the medic slumped on the sofa. Ratchet waved a hand in the air.  
“M’fine.” He said without even onlining his optics. Optimus sat down next to him and made a surprised sound, prompting Ratchet to online his optics. He onlined them to see a web of filaments heading towards his frame.  
“Woah, what!” He managed before the first tendril connected to his frame.  
“I…” For once, Optimus was lost for words, unable to do more than watch as more of the tendrils/filaments connected themselves to Ratchet’s plating. Ratchet gasped as each line pressed against his armor, creating a point through which it could transfer energon and energy. His optics brightened as the tendril pulsed, sending small amounts of energy into his systems.  
“Oh, that’s different.” Optimus grabbed his hand (gently) and held it, unsure exactly what was happening.  
“Ratchet?”  
“It’s good.” Ratchet murmured. “Energy transfer.” He wriggled a little bit on the sofa, trying to get more comfortable without dislodging any of the filament cables. Optimus tugged him closer, settling Ratchet in his lap, and prompting a moan from the medic.  
“Ratchet?”  
“Still good.” Ratchet all but purred this time, pressing back against Optimus’ plating. He opened his ports, offering up his cables for Optimus to reassure himself. Optimus plugged himself in, gasping as he felt what was happening to Ratchet.  
“This is more than just an energy transfer.” He commented as he was swamped with feelings of desire and arousal from Ratchet.  
“Just a different kind of transfer.” Ratchet arched against him before twisting around and under the cables and filaments so he was facing Optimus.  
“A different kind indeed.” Optimus murmured, letting his battlemask slide back at Ratchet’s silent urging over their hardline connection. Almost immediately, Ratchet kissed him hard, fingers digging into his shoulders as he rode the waves of pleasure and energy coming from his bondmate’s ‘web’.  
“Can you feel them?” Ratchet asked, delicately stroking one of the filaments coming from Optimus’ frame. Optimus soft moan was answer enough.  
“Feels like I’m touching you everywhere.”  
“I think you just might be.” Ratchet moaned, plastering himself against Optimus’ frame. “Please…” He didn’t quite beg, but stroked Optimus’ chestplating, making his intention clear.  
“Always.” Optimus promised, letting his chestplating slide back to reveal his spark (and the damnable Matrix). Ratchet’s chestplating slide back too, revealing his own spark which gravitated towards Optimus’.

As their sparks joined, Optimus could feel exactly what Ratchet could; hundreds of pinpoints of pleasure where the filaments were attached to his frame. He let out a low moan, one that was echoed by Ratchet. The medic arched, hands running along the nearest filaments, determined to return the pleasure he was being given (no matter how indirectly) by Optimus. Each pulse of energy sent through the filaments ramped the charge of his systems higher. Little sparks of electricity jumped between their frames as their systems cycled closer and closer to overload. Ratchet lost himself in Optimus’ spark, bathing in the love his bondmate had for him, and returning the affection.

Unsurprisingly, it was Ratchet’s systems that overloaded first, energy jumping to Optimus through the hardline connection and the filaments. Ratchet rested his head against Optimus’ shoulder, letting out a small moan as the filaments disengaged and disappeared back into Optimus’ frame.  
“That was… interesting.”  
“If by interesting, you mean that was a good overload, then yes.” Ratchet muttered into Optimus’ shoulder.  
“Well, that as well.” Optimus allowed nuzzling against Ratchet’s helm, arms supporting the tired medic.  
“Perhaps this protocol has its advantages…” Ratchet murmured sleepily.  
“Yes, I think it does.” Optimus agreed, reluctantly disengaging their cables. He stood up, carrying Ratchet into the berth room and placing him gently on the berth. Making himself comfortable, he tugged Ratchet towards him, smiling at the way Ratchet all but clung to his frame, even halfway to recharge.

And as they recharged together, the filaments returned, cocooning them in a soft web blanket.


End file.
